


We want this

by Satansdaddy



Series: Baby James [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: Bucky wakes up surrounded by the warmth of his two boyfriends, only to remember what happened the  night before.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Baby James [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	We want this

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Baby James.  
> Would make more sense to read the first part, hope you enjoy!

Bucky wakes up out of headspace. The first thing he notices is how incredibly warm he is. The second, the two bodies pressed either side of him. It takes him a second to register what has happened.

Steve and Tony know. 

Tears start to roll down his cheeks. He quickly sat up and quickly made his way to the ensuite, as sobs started getting stuck in his throat. He stumbled through the door and locked it with shaking hands then collapsed in a heap to the floor as sobs wracked through his chest.

  
  
  


Steve and Tony both woke to the slam of the bathroom door. Both shooting straight up in bed, looking at each other in fear and sadness. 

They slowly got up and made their way to the bathroom door. Steve gently knocked and got the whimpered reply,

“N-no, D-don’t. You c-can’t. Yo-you can’t know”

Steve and Tony could clearly hear the distress and worry in Bucky’s tone as he stuttered out the words.

“Bucky, baby you need to let us in sweetheart” Tony spoke softly through the door.

Minutes passed until they heard the lock of the bathroom click open. Steve grabbed the handle and walked in first and was met with the sight of Bucky leaning against the bath, knees pulled into his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His face red and blotchy from crying, tears still running down his cheeks.

Both Steve and Tony reacted at the same time, taking their places on each side of Bucky. They wrapped their arms around him as Bucky rested his head on Tony’s chest. Bucky started sobbing again at the love his Boyfriends are showing him, even after everything they saw.

“p-please , don’t- don’t l-leave me. I und-understand if you do, but I c-can’t h-handle it, p-please.”

Bucky slowly trailed off with a string of  _ please don’t leave  _ and  _ I'm sorry. _

They sat on the floor for a while until Bucky stopped crying. Steve was the first to speak;

“Listen baby, me and Tony promise you we are not going to leave you okay? You are the world to us no matter what. We wanna be able to help you with this, we just wish you talked to us sweetheart. We love you.”

“Come on Bucky-boo let’s get up. We need to talk, okay bub?”

Bucky preened at the nickname used by Tony, but was overshadowed by the need to talk which made Bucky's heart beat fast in his chest. But he still got up and followed behind his boyfriends to Tony’s massive couch.

Before Bucky knew it his head and shoulders were resting on Tony’s lap with his face buried in Tony’s stomach whilst his hands stroked Bucky’s sweaty hair. His bum in Steve’s lap as he gently stroked his thighs. They kept on with the soothing touches until Bucky had calmed down. 

Bucky heard Tony talk first;

“Bucky, me and Stevie want to help you with this okay? You need to trust us when we say that we are 100% okay with this, alright baby?”

“I do trust you, b-both of you. It’s just you shouldn’t have to do this. You shouldn’t h-have to change dirty d-diapers or d-dress me. Or have to be called da-daddy”

Bucky started sobbing into Tony’s t-shirt after he said the last word. 

“Oh doll, me and Tony want that okay? We want you to be our baby, we want to hear you call us daddy. We want to look after you. That’s why we need to talk to you, we need to know what you like and what you don’t. What age your headset is. How will we know if you need us? So come on Bucky baby, talk to us sweetheart.”

Minutes of silence wet by until Bucky’s raw, scratchy broke through as he started talking into Tony's shirt.

“I-I like w-wearing the diapers and u-using them. And footie onesies, and p-pacifiers and the stuffies.

I think m-my headspace is 6 months, i-it might be y-younger i’m not too sure. I-i’m not s-sure how you’ll know, i-i just kinda slip into headspace randomly and after t-those types of m-missions. And uh n-no sex when i-im in headspace, i-if that's o-okay? I-if you guys d-don’t want this I understand, I r-really really do. But please d-don’t leave me, p-please…”

Bucky started to get frantic again, fear evident in his voice. 

“Bucky sweetheart, I swear that Stevie and I want this with you okay?” Tony was stroking Bucky’s hair as he spoke to him,

“Stevie and I are gonna be here for you baby okay, go to sleep baby boy. You need the rest. We’ll be here when you wake up, Daddy would never leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 coming soon!


End file.
